User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Revived Elemental Sandbox
Just a visual interpretation for me. Elemental Wiki. Storylines *Victoria planning Elementrium domination and failing (to be put into quest - The Grand Conspiracy) *The secret bi-elemental branch of the Edans (maybe?) *Lunar and Solar rivalry *Grace being abused by Seth Upcoming character planning 'TO SUPPORT THE EDAN BACKSTORY - PART OF A MAJOR STORYLINE/SCANDAL ' Name - Teresa Leitner Age - Nationality - Austrian/Irish Birthplace - Judenberg, Austria Element(s) - Lunar and Fire Language(s) - English, Irish, German Personality - At face value, Appearance (clothes) * She wears green, blue and purple dresses mainly. * (Non-dresses) She wears black and grey clothing. Dress 5.jpg Dress 4.jpg Dress 3.jpg Dress 2.jpg Dress 1.jpg Dress 6.jpg Outfit 1.jpg Outfit 2.jpg Outfit 3.jpeg Possessions (jewellery) History of the Edans Although the current Edans (meaning the princes and princesses) today are of French, American, English, German, Irish, Finnish and Swedish ancestry, thanks to marriages, the Edans as a whole are of Celtic descent. Even the surname, Edan, is a Celtic/Gaelic name meaning “fire”. The history of the Edans goes back to tribal Ireland. Because of this, the values of being hunters and warriors became traditional and the tribe aspired to be not just hunters and warriors, but the most feared hunters and warriors. They had to be like this in order to survive, but they did not know that there was also another reason as to why they held these values - because they were unknowingly powerful. The Edans were one of the families that were descended from the original Fire Elemental - the founder of the Fire Element. But they were not the original royal family/the dominant descendants of the original Fire Elemental, as the descendants had the eldest child of the original Fire Elemental as their founder. The founder of the Edan bloodline was the youngest child of the original Fire Elemental, a female by the name of Aina. They didn't even know about their powers until later, with the rise of Celtic paganism. They became in awe of their powers, when they discovered them - a new chapter in the family's history was about to begin as a result. The downside to this, however, was that they still had a lot to find out about - such as Elementrium, so they still had to use survival instincts to protect themselves, or the fact that they were descendants of the founder of the Fire Element. They couldn't let others know about their powers or they would be killed, as their powers and their practice of paganism would be frowned upon. 55 B.C., the year the Romans invaded England, proved to be a turning point for the Edans. Although the invasion was taking place in England, where Celts fought the Roman invaders, trading between Roman forces and tribes in Ireland occurred. The Edans saw an opportunity to increase their power, or so they thought. The tribe, who travelled to England to further trade with the Romans, were mistaken for one of the fighting tribes and were taken prisoner - to work as slaves. This was where the Edan survival instinct would come in handy, and make the circumstances in their favour. The Roman family that they became slaves for were strict, except for one member, a young boy who went by the name of Aquilo. One day, the Edan matriarch got involved in a conflict with the Roman family matriarch, which resulted in the Edan mother using her powers out of anger. Category:Blog posts Category:Elemental Wiki